Fiendgod Title Chart
It was rectangular in appearance, six by three inches and was less than two inches thick. Whenever Ye Qingyu creates another Spirit Spring, the bronze book in his sea of consciousness titled chart would crazily absorb the yuan qi of that spring leaving him without any Yuan qi for a short amount of time. After doing so, it would purify the yuan qi and return it back to. Every time a new spirit spring is excavated, the seal of a page, would be unlocked allowing him to read one more page. The titled chart could be divided into three sections: Fiendgods Technique * Four Moves of the Golden Armored King (Ch-46) * Four Moves of the Unmatched General (Ch-94) * Limitless Divine Way (Ch-135) * Grass Wood Heaven Yuan Power (Ch-174) * Flowing Shadow Kill (Ch-220) * Heavenly Blind Dao (Ch-373) Strange Objects : * Sentry Guards (Ch-74) ** Obtained after reaching 2 Spirit Springs. ** Allows the user to see everything that is happening within range of the sentry ** The area where the [Sentryguard] was placed, everything that happened for a kilometre in all directions, Ye Qingyu would be able to observe anytime he wanted. It was as if he had placed a clone there, able to sense everything that occurred.The effectiveness of the [Sentry guard], was similar to a high class surveillance formation. * Flash (Ch-129) ** Short ranged teleportation ** This formation, was what was known as the flash formation in the God and Devil age ** The formation held the power of teleportation ** Ye Qingyu obtain this formation from titled chart 'under 'strange objects '''section.' ** Ye Qingyu use this formation first time to escape from '''Cloud Top Cauldron . ** Flash This formation, was what was known as the flash formation in the G.o.d and Devil age.The power it possessed, was similar to the Delimeter formation that could be seen in the continent. It could break apart the constraints of s.p.a.ce, breaking open the limits, like teleportation. From one place, you could appear in another place in an instant. With a Delimiter, one could appear and leave as they pleased from countless dangerous areas. Even top expects could not block them..The formation held the power of teleportation. * Heaven’s Creation (Ch-222) ** A manual used to create weapons and tools. The large majority of this manual was describing how to smelt and create Spirit Weapons. Divine Weapons : * Blood Drinker Sword ** The Drinker Sword was one of the titled divine weapons within the Titled Chart. The toughness and sharpness of it naturally did not need to be mentioned. Its initial strength could already be compared to a Dao tool. Furthermore, as it was nourished even more by the wielder, the classification of it would also gradually increase along with nourishment. ** The mysterious power of the Drinker Sword lay in the fact that it could unendingly drain the blood, qi, and power of the enemy during the clash of battle. It would then transform into blood, qi, and power that belonged to the wielder, constantly healing and recovering any injury they had sustained. ** Later on, it's refined in the '''Blood Drinker Pill '''and becomes Ye Qingyu's Emperor Dao Weapon.